


Losing My Cool

by alwaysupatnight



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Footsie, Humor, Kate is a temptress, Post-Amaru (From Dusk Till Dawn), Richie gets stiffed with the bill, Seth has a foul mouth and poor table manners, Seth loves bathrooms, Smut, but seducing Seth Gecko is hardly a challenge for anyone with two X chromosomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysupatnight/pseuds/alwaysupatnight
Summary: She smiles at him from across the table, and he is aprofessional, for fuck’s sake. Never been one to let a pretty face distract him on the job.But this isKate.All it takes is one glance of those doe eyes and in an instant he’s lost again.
Relationships: Kate Fuller & Seth Gecko, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Losing My Cool

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another little ficlet for a prompt given to me by [YossarianDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YossarianDawn/pseuds/YossarianDawn)!! This time the prompt was sethkate + "high heels" / "tie". I imagine Kate's dress is the one from Madie's [1883 Magazine photoshoot](https://1883magazine.com/madison-davenport/) (except without the insane extra fabric on the sleeves)!! This ficlet got way longer than I thought it would. lmfao And I feel like this could have EASILY devolved into straight-up smut, but I tried to keep it PG-13. XD Anyway, let me know what you think!! I hope y'all enjoy!! :D
> 
> **Edit: So I made a few changes.**   
>  **1) The title!! I totally stole it from "Fool" by Borns which is also total vibes for this fic. :P  
>  **2) This is now gonna be three short-ish chapters. Y'all are getting the smut!! Which is also why  
>  **3) I changed the rating. ;) **********

Seth’s been warming a seat at their reserved table for nigh on thirty minutes, wondering what could _possibly_ be the hold up, when Kate walks in.

She emerges into the restaurant on Richie’s arm looking like a fucking fantasy in her skintight black dress and open toe high heels.

Seth abruptly pushes out his chair from the dining table and stands as she drifts over to him like a dream. He nearly bows too, like it’s Regency England and he’s some simp standing in the presence of royalty.

With all that ice on her fingers and dangling from her ears, she could be.

Seth’s eyes rove everywhere, over miles of bare leg until he reaches her hips where the slinky black number hugs onto every curve. She turns to the side, displaying the exposed back of her dress, revealing toned shoulder blades and satin skin dotted with freckles—constellations that he’s tempted to trace shapes into with his fingertips.

She’s a fucking _vision_. Every last detail of her appearance has been thoughtfully executed, from the glittery rose gold painted on her pretty toes to her winged eyeliner. Deep red hair, parted on one side, spills over her shoulder, so smooth and silky, and not one strand out of place.

Fuck, she even _smells_ good.

He thought she looked pretty bare-faced and swimming in his oversized hoodies. But dressed to the nines?

She’s so fucking stunning it leaves him breathless.

Seth clears his throat and tugs at the collar of his dress shirt where his tie suddenly feels too tight.

She smiles, watching his face expectantly as he struggles for words like a goddamn teenager on Prom night.

“Y-you—” Fuck. What was he trying to say? “You clean up nice.”

Beside her, Richie makes a face. “Smooth, brother.”

But Kate just giggles. “Thanks. You too. You look very handsome,” she says, and he can’t help staring down at her lips, so rose red and _kissable_.

Since when has he wanted to kiss Kate Fuller?

Seth’s tongue snakes out to wet his lips.

Richie groans, and Seth manages to tear his eyes away from Kate long enough to catch Richard’s eyeballs disappearing into the back of his skull. Richie pulls a chair for Kate to sit in, and she delicately takes her seat, careful not to smudge or crease. Like she’s a living work of art.

She’s a goddamn _masterpiece_.

She smiles at him from across the table, and he is a _professional_ , for fuck’s sake. Never been one to let a pretty face distract him on the job.

But this is _Kate_.

All it takes is one glance of those doe eyes and in an instant he’s lost again.

He fumbles for the back of his chair, spilling clumsily into his seat. The waiter appears to take their order, and Seth doesn’t even glance at the menu. Has _no idea_ what he ordered. He’d have said anything to make the annoying waiter disappear.

“Okay, let’s get to it,” Richie finally says, pulling out a dossier and placing it on the table in front of them. He gives them the rundown on their next score while Seth makes poor attempts to pay attention with a goddess sitting before him.

He reaches for his glass of ice water to cool himself down. But just as he raises the glass to take a drink, Kate’s foot rubs against his socked ankle. Seth jumps, choking as ice water floods his esophagus and splashes the front of his suit. He curses at the sting of water dripping out of his nose. Across the table, Kate sits up straighter and shoots him an apologetic look as he mops himself up with a napkin.

“Could you two stop eye-fucking each other for five seconds so we can get some work done?” Richie complains. “Or should I just leave so you can keep playing footsie with each other under the table?”

“Sorry,” Kate says, looking every bit the picture of elegance. But Seth’s watching closely, and the teasing slant of her pretty red lips tells him she ain’t sorry at all.

It’s just dinner, he tells himself. He’s just gotta make it through one dinner, and then when they’re back at the compound and he’s got her alone, that skimpy black dress discarded on his bedroom floor, he’s gonna find out just _how_ creative he can get playing connect the dots with the stars on her back.

Mischief shines in those sparkling green gems as she toys with the stem of her wine glass.

Yeah, he’s totally got this.


End file.
